


Charlie Brown and the Philosopher's Stone

by cutielemon07



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Peanuts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutielemon07/pseuds/cutielemon07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie Brown has no idea that he's a wizard-he thinks it's just bad luck been following him around all these years. However, it all changes on his 11th birthday when he's admitted to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Of course, this is only where his adventures in the Wizarding World continue... <br/>Harry Potter AU with the Peanuts. No pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Charlie Brown had grown up normally-with his aunt and uncle and little sister, Sally. He went to school normally, he did his homework normally and he played baseball normally. The only thing out of the ordinary in Charlie Brown's life was his dog, Snoopy, who would get up to mischief quite a lot, especially when he pretended to be the World War I Flying Ace, or when the neighbour's cat, World War II, was terrorising him.

And one morning, Charlie Brown lay awake in his bed thinking about his strange dog, soon to be disturbed by his Aunt Pat.

"Charlie!" She shouted. "Get up now!

Charlie Brown sat bolt upright and slid out of bed to look for some clothes to wear.

"Charlie, are you up yet?" She asked.

"Mm. Yeah-nearly!" Charlie Brown replied. He walked over to his dresser and took out a yellow t-shirt with a black zig-zag on it.

"Well hurry up!" She demanded as Charlie Brown slipped the t-shirt over his head. "It's Sally's birthday."

Charlie Brown froze. He'd forgotten all about his little sister's birthday. He groaned as he pulled on a pair of socks and headed downstairs. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. When he got there, he could hardly believe his eyes-he couldn't see the kitchen table for all of Sally's presents.

"Look at all my presents, Big Brother!" Sally announced cheerily.

"Finally!" Aunt Pat rolled her eyes. "It's about time you got up."

"Leave the boy alone, Pat." Uncle Neil said as he entered the kitchen. "It's only 9. We have plenty of time to get to the zoo."

"I know. I just want things to run smoothly." Aunt Pat sighed.

"I promise, I'm not going to do anything today, Aunt Pat..." Charlie Brown said.

"No, Charlie. It's Sally's day." Aunt Pat said. "I don't want you worrying about anything other than having fun with your sister."

But the truth was that Charlie Brown was indeed worried. Strange things had a way of happening around him.

Once, Uncle Neil had found an old sweater of his and tried to encourage Charlie Brown to wear it. However, Charlie Brown was dreading doing so. As he pulled the sweater over his head, the sweater got smaller and smaller until it wouldn't fit him. Uncle Neil simply shrugged it off as the sweater has shrunk in the wash. Aunt Pat, however, wasn't so convinced.

Another time, Charlie Brown got into deep trouble at school because he was found on the roof by the janitor. He had a letter sent home from school and a detention and everything-he was being chased by bullies and wished he was anywhere else, when suddenly he found himself on the roof.

And then there was the time where Charlie Brown was being bullied-again-and the bully suddenly found himself in nothing but his briefs. Nobody could explain that one-not even Charlie Brown.

"Okay Aunt Pat. Uncle Neil." Charlie Brown said with a nod.

"Oh Big Brother we're going to go to the zoo!" Sally clapped her hands in delight.

"Okay, kids-breakfast's ready!" Aunt Pat announced.

"Where do we put it?" Charlie Brown asked, as Aunt Pat and Uncle Neil came up to them, carrying their breakfasts.

"Oh um... I suppose you can sit on the couch and eat it off your laps." Uncle Neil suggested.

"But only because it's Sally's big day!" Aunt Pat added. "10 years have gone by so fast."

"That they have, Pat." Uncle Neil agreed. "Now come on, into the living room." He said, trying to usher the kids into the next room.

"Do you think I'll get a letter from Mom and Dad today?" Sally asked as she bounced up and down, earning a sigh from Charlie Brown.

"Maybe you will, but the post will come when we're all in the zoo." Aunt Pat said.

"Oh boy!" Sally exclaimed. "I can't wait!"

Charlie Brown sat down and began to eat his breakfast-eggs on toast with bacon as his aunt turned on the news.

'... _Clear skies, meaning that this heatwave is set to continue on for at least a few more days_.'

"Oh, Neil, I don't know how much more of this heat I can take."

"You heard the weather, it's only going to be a few more days."

"Well, I _like_ that I have a warm birthday." Sally said smugly as the _BBC News_ theme music played. "It's better than it being raining and dark and cold."

" _Victoria Derbyshire_." Aunt Pat frowned slightly. "Turn it over to ITV."

"You sure you want to watch _Lorraine_?" Uncle Neil asked. "And then _Jeremy Kyle_?"

" _Sky News_ then. Any other news channel."

"Kay Burley?"

"Kay Burley's fine.

"... _And in other news, Justin Bieber was arrested in France in the early hours of the morning._ "

"Never liked his music anyway." Aunt Pat put a forkful of egg in her mouth.

"No! Not Justin Bieber!" Sally wailed.

"... _On his latest world tour. He was arrested for driving under the influence as well as possession of illegal narcotics_."

"Guy must be troubled." Uncle Neil rolled his eyes. "Just like that Charlie Sheen and Lindsay Lohan."

"Oh hush, Neil." Aunt Pat scoffed.

" _Just a bit of breaking news now, Sky News believes that several people have been killed in a car bombing in the Syrian capital of Damascus_..."

"Why does all the bad things have to happen on _my_ birthday?" Sally wailed.

With that, Uncle Neil turned the TV off. "Well, we're going to the zoo once you've finished your breakfasts, so hurry up." He said, putting the last forkful of food in his mouth.

"It's Sally. She's such a slow eater." Charlie Brown grunted.

"Now, Charlie, be nice." Aunt Pat warned.

"Yeah, Big Brother, be nice!" Sally huffed.

And so Charlie Brown sat on the sofa with a plate on his lap, staring at the blank screen of the television as Sally slowly ate her meal.

"I wonder where Mom and Dad are in the world now?" Sally smiled happily at the thought. Charlie Brown, however, was filled with dread as his heart sank.

"I don't know, Sally. They could be anywhere." Charlie Brown sighed.

For the past ten years, the Brown children had been told that their parents were travelling the world, but only every so often would they get postcards. From Japan, Mexico, Norway-even Antarctica. Charlie Brown wondered why their parents wouldn't even bother to make a video call-and that was when he figured out that their parents had abandoned them. They didn't want their own children, so they dumped them with their aunt and uncle. He'd also figured out some time ago that the handwriting on the postcards matched that of Mrs Figg-the mad old lady who lived two streets away. Maybe their parents really _were_ travelling the world, but the one thing Charlie Brown was certain of was that they hadn't wanted himself or Sally. But they had a good life with their aunt and uncle at least.

Except for the times Uncle Neil and Aunt Pat went on their holidays and he and Sally were left behind with old Mrs Figg, whose whole house smelled of cabbage, as she forced them to look at photos of every single cat she'd ever owned. Charlie Brown shuddered when he thought of having to look at the photos of Tibbles, Snowy, Mr Paws and Tufty. In his and Sally's eyes, there wasn't a crueler form of torture imaginable.

But today fortunately wasn't going to be one of those days. Today, Charlie Brown was going to the zoo and nothing was going to go wrong-especially not one of his unexplained tricks. And after Sally had finished her breakfast, the Browns piled into the family car and set off to the zoo.

"Kids on motorbikes, roaring around like maniacs-the young hoodlums." Charlie Brown overheard Uncle Neil complaining as a motorbike overtook them. "You can just tell it isn't going to end well. I hate motorbikes, Pat, I hate them."

"I had a dream about a motorbike last night." Charlie Brown said, suddenly. "It was flying."

Aunt Pat let out a gasp and Uncle Neil nearly crashed into the car in front. They both exchanged glances and to salvage Sally's birthday, Uncle Neil said, "Now, Charlie, motorbikes don't fly."

"Yeah, Big Brother." Sally sniggered.

"I know they don't. It was only a dream." Charlie Brown folded his arms in embarrassment, wishing he hadn't said anything. If there was one thing his aunt and uncle seemed to hate more than his failures, it was his talking about things acting in a way it shouldn't, no matter if it was in a dream or even in a cartoon, they'd talk him down as if he would somehow get dangerous ideas from it. Even though Charlie Brown knew how things were supposed to act. It made Charlie Brown wonder if they know about all the weird things happening around him and in some out of conspiracy theorist way, what it was and why it was happening.

* * *

It was a sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. Both Charlie Brown and Sally had got an ice cream at the entrance. Charlie Brown had chosen a cheap-but not bad tasting-strawberry ice lolly, while Sally went for the more expensive option of double vanilla soft serve with two flakes, raspberry sauce and sprinkles. Charlie Brown could almost feel the pain in Uncle Neil's wallet when he had to hand over the money for that. It was definitely the best morning Charlie Brown had had in a long time, but it wasn't so great for Uncle Neil's wallet.

At lunchtime, the Browns ate in the zoo restaurant.

"And did you see the gorillas?" Sally asked excitedly. "They were really cool! One of them looked just like Uncle Neil!"

Both kids then got a second ice cream and again, Sally chose the more expensive option. Charlie Brown could see Uncle Neil looking like he was about to cry.

After lunch, they went to the reptile house, which was cool and dark with lit windows along the walls. They all walked around looking at the different lizards and snakes in the different exhibits. That's where Charlie Brown's good day ended. Because at the exhibit for the biggest and most dangerous snake in the zoo, stood two of Charlie Brown's worst bullies-Joe Agate and Thibault.

"Come on!" Yelled Joe as Thibault knocked on the glass. "Move!"

Charlie Brown turned to his aunt, uncle and sister, but they weren't there. He froze, afraid of being in the same vicinity as Joe and Thibault alone.

"This is boring." Joe huffed and he and Thibault went off to-presumably-accost another zoo exhibit. Charlie Brown moved over to the tank as it was at the back of the room, he could better look out for his family. Instead, he surprised himself by looking the snake over. He wouldn't have been surprised if the snake had itself died of boredom, especially if its only company was the likes of Thibault and Joe Agate, just harassing it all day long. Not that Charlie Brown wasn't harassed, but at least he was able to roam free, unlike the poor snake.

Which suddenly opened its beady little eyes and very, very slowly raised its head until it was level with Charlie Brown's. Then it winked, leaving poor Charlie Brown stunned. Charlie Brown looked around to see if Joe and Thibault were watching-they weren't. Charlie Brown, unsure of what to do, winked back at the snake.

The snake jerked its head over to Joe and Thibault and gave a look to Charlie Brown that seemed to say 'I get that all the time'.

Charlie Brown nodded. "I know. That must be really annoying." He mumbled, not really sure the snake could hear him, let alone _understand_ him.

But to Charlie Brown's astonishment, the snake _did_ seem to understand as it nodded it's head vigorously.

Charlie Brown's eyes widened. "Where do you come from?"

The snake pointed its tail over to the little placard next to the glass that read

**BOA CONSTRICTOR, BRAZIL.**

"Was it nice there?" Charlie Brown asked, not having ever held a conversation with a snake before.

The snake again pointed to the sign.

**THIS SPECIMEN WAS BRED IN THE ZOO.**

"So you've never been to Brazil?"

The snake shook its head and a deafening shout came from behind.

"CHARLIE BROWN'S TALKING TO THE SNAKE!"

Charlie Brown ducked his head down and cringed. It was Joe Agate. He and Thibault ran to Charlie Brown as fast as they could.

"Out of the way, Doctor Dolittle." Thibault said, punching Charlie Brown hard in the ribs. Charlie Brown was caught by surprise-although it was to be expected by Joe and Thibault by now-and fell hard on the concrete floor.

But what happened next caught everyone by surprise as it happened so quickly that nobody could be quite sure how. One second, Joe Agate and Thibault were leaning on the glass, the next they leapt back, screaming in horror. As Charlie Brown sat up, he was able to see why-the glass to the boa constrictor had vanished and the snake was slithering out on the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running towards the exits-but not Sally, who ran right up to her older brother.

"Big Brother!" She called out.

"Charlie!" Aunt Pat shouted. "Are you alright?!"

But all Charlie Brown could concentrate on was the snake-as it slid past him, he could have sworn it said "Brazil, here I come... Thanksss Amigo."

"Charlie!" Uncle Neil said and it snapped Charlie Brown from his trance.

"Uncle Neil." He answered.

"Are you hurt?" Uncle Neil grabbed Charlie Brown's shoulders and Charlie Brown shook his head. Uncle Neil pulled him into a hug. "Oh thank God."

The keeper of the reptile house was in shock, while the zoo director called everyone into his office and made Aunt Pat and Uncle Neil a cup of tea as he apologised profusely. Even though Uncle Neil was holding onto him tightly, Charlie Brown could see Joe Agate and Thibault gibbering in the corner of the room. As far as Charlie Brown had seen, the snake had only nipped playfully at their heels as it passed, but Joe Agate was swearing it tried to strangle him and eat his leg off. Worse still, Thibault had sufficiently calmed down enough to say, "And Charlie Brown was talking to it, weren't you?"

Aunt Pat and Uncle Neil merely exchanged worried glances as Charlie Brown slid down in his seat. ' _Good grief! Now he's done it_!' Charlie Brown thought.

The car ride home was extremely quiet. Nobody said a word, not even Sally. By the time they had arrived back home, Uncle Neil opened the door and finally broke the silence.

"Charlie, Sally, go to your rooms." He sounded a mixture of upset, worried and absolutely livid. The kids didn't argue and walked through the door with their heads down. Snoopy attempted to greet Charlie Brown with a hug, but Charlie Brown walked straight past him.

' _I wonder what's wrong with the round headed kid_?' Snoopy thought, looking at them curiously as they walked up the stairs without a word.

* * *

Charlie Brown lay on his back in bed much later on, wishing his clock worked. He wasn't sure whether it was the shock, but Aunt Pat and Uncle Neil hadn't fed either him _or_ Sally that evening. Instead, he was left wondering what would have happened if his parents hadn't decided that they hadn't wanted him and Sally those ten years ago. What would have turned out differently?

Well, that trip to the zoo for starters. Maybe his kites wouldn't be eaten by the Kite Eating Tree. Or he would actually win a baseball game. And he wouldn't have that unsightly scar on his forehead. It was small and thin and in the shape of a lightning bolt-the only thing Charlie Brown actually liked about his appearance. When he asked his aunt and uncle about it, Aunt Pat simply replied with "You fell and hit your head when you were learning to walk." It was just his bad luck that he ended up with that scar, even if it _was_ kind of cool looking.

Sometimes, Charlie Brown would strain his memory when he was unable to sleep late at night-such as when his teacher had a test set for the following morning-he would remember a strange vision of a blinding green light and a burning pain on his forehead. He couldn't think of where the green light came from. In fact, the most reasonable explanation that he'd come up with thus far was that they were Christmas fairy lights. But try as he did, Charlie Brown couldn't remember a thing about his parents. Maybe it was just as well. They _had_ abandoned him. There were no photos either. Charlie Brown had figured that Aunt Pat had disowned her sister and husband when they abandoned him and Sally. They weren't forbidden to talk about them though, it was just a sort of 'taboo' to ask questions.

When he was younger, Charlie Brown dreamed that his parents would come back from their travels and swoop in to take him and Sally away. It never happened of course and he stayed with his aunt and uncle. But it didn't stop him wondering how strangers on the street seemed to know him.

One time, a tiny man in a violet top hat had bowed to Charlie Brown while he was out shopping with his Aunt Pat and Sally. An old woman once waved to him on the bus. Maybe since she was old, she might have confused Charlie Brown for someone else, but it definitely seemed to be him she was waving at. And then, just the other day, a bald man in a long purple coat had actually shaken his hand in the street the other day and walked away-all without saying a word. And the strangest thing was whenever Charlie Brown tried to get a closer look, these people all seemed to vanish.

School was a different story. Everyone knew that Joe Agate and Thibault hated Charlie Brown and would pick on him for everything-his round head, his lightning bolt scar-"how did someone as lame as you and up with a scar that cool? It just doesn't suit you Charlie Brown." Even his broken glasses-always caused by them of course. It just meant that he didn't have any friends or anyone willing to stand by his side-other than his younger sister, Sally. Even his baseball team flaked on him most of the time. Everyone was too afraid of Joe and Thibault to say 'no'.

He heard someone tap softly on his door-it was probably Snoopy, come to cheer him up.

"Big Brother? Are you awake?" He was wrong. It was Sally.

"Yeah, Sally." Charlie Brown replied with a nod.

"Are you okay after the zoo thing?" She asked, opening the door.

Charlie Brown moved to sit at the edge of his bed. "I'm fine, Sally." He replied. "I was just thinking."

"What about, Big Brother?"

"School and stuff." Technically not a lie.

"But tomorrow's Sunday." Sally pointed out. "Today actually. It's one in the morning."

"Sorry about the second half of your birthday, Sally." Charlie Brown sighed.

"It's okay Big Brother." Sally nodded. "I do stuff like that too."

Charlie Brown's heart skipped a beat. He was so elated-that meant he wasn't some sort of bad luck freak. However, his heart sank when he realised what that meant. Charlie Brown was absolutely convinced his bad luck came from his being abandoned-not that Aunt Pat and Uncle Neil didn't try their best, but... How could _they_ change fate? And if it was happening to his sister Sally as well, that meant that the bad luck _was_ from abandonment.

"Come on Sally." Charlie Brown sighed. "If it's one in the morning, we should both be sleeping."

"But Aunt Pat and Uncle Neil have the telly on downstairs." Sally protested.

"We're 10 year old kids, Sally." Charlie Brown argued. "We should be asleep."

"Oh." Sally grunted dejectedly. "Well, night Big Brother." She said as she left his room.

"Yeah. Night Sally." Charlie Brown climbed back into bed and turned on his side wondering why his luck was worse than usual as of late.


	2. You're A Wizard, Charlie Brown!

By the time Charlie Brown had stopped feeling sorry for himself, the summer holidays had already begun. And although Charlie Brown was delighted that school was over, he couldn't escape Joe Agate and Thibault who took every opportunity they could to terrorise him. This was why Charlie Brown spent as much time inside the house as possible and thinking about the end of the holidays, where he could see a tiny ray of hope.  
In September, he would be attending a secondary school across town from his two bullies, meaning for the first time in his life, he would be free from them. No more Joe Agate and Thibault for Charlie Brown.   
One day, Aunt Pat and Uncle Neil left Charlie Brown and his sister in the care of mad old Mrs Figg while they went out shopping by themselves. However, when Charlie Brown and Sally returned home, they saw nothing new or anything in the cupboards-they were as bare as before. The only thing different was that Snoopy had a black collar on instead of a red one.   
Charlie Brown, however, didn't dare ask about it. He simply went to his bedroom and lay awake thinking about his parents.  
That next morning, however, Charlie Brown was awoken by a horrible smell emanating from the kitchen. When he went down to investigate, he was greeted by what looked like rags swimming about in a metal tub inside the sink.   
"What's this?" He asked Aunt Pat.   
"I'm just dyeing a few things, Charlie." Aunt Pat answered. It may have just been Charlie Brown's imagination, but ever since the boa constrictor incident at the zoo, his aunt and uncle had both seemed a bit short with him.   
"Oh." Charlie Brown grunted. "Okay."   
Uncle Neil and Sally walked in and wrinkled their noses. The smell from the dye was really bad. Uncle Neil sat down at the table and picked up the paper. "Barack Obama's making a visit over here." He muttered before the usual click of the letterbox and the thudding of letters on the floor.  
"Sally, go get the letters." Aunt Pat said.  
"Make Charlie get it!" Sally complained.  
"Get the post, Charlie." Aunt Pat said.  
"Make Sally get it." Charlie Brown complained.  
"One of you, go and get the post right now." Uncle Neil looked up from his newspaper. Charlie Brown huffed and went to go and get the post, which Snoopy was looking through.   
A postcard? Who sends postcards in this day and age? What's wrong with email? Snoopy thought.  
Charlie Brown snatched the post from his dog. On top was a postcard from Uncle Neil's sister, Carolyn, who was on holiday in the Isle of Wight. Underneath was a brown envelope that looked like a bill and a letter for Charlie Brown. A letter for Charlie Brown?!   
Charlie Brown stared at it. The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment and the address was neatly written in emerald green ink-but there was no stamp. Turning the envelope over, Charlie Brown saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms-a lion, an eagle, a badger and a snake-all surrounding a large letter 'H'. There was no way was this letter from one of his pen pals.   
Charlie Brown went back to the kitchen, still staring at the letter. He handed Uncle Neil the bill and postcard and sat down to open the envelope. Uncle Neil opened the bill, shook his head in disgust and flipped over the postcard.   
"Carolyn's ill." Uncle Neil said. "Ate a funny whelk..."  
"That's not from your pen pal, Big Brother." Sally said suddenly, prompting Uncle Neil to look up.   
"Charlie, hand over the letter." Uncle Neil snapped.  
"But it's addressed to me." Charlie Brown protested.   
"Don't make me repeat myself."   
Charlie Brown reluctantly handed the letter over to his father. "Thanks a lot." He grumbled.  
Uncle Neil turned white as a ghost. "P-P-Patricia!" He gasped, handing the letter over to her. Charlie Brown and Sally looked at them curiously, while Aunt Pat looked like she might faint.   
"Neil! Oh my goodness, Neil!" She said, making a curious choking sort of noise.   
"I want to read the letter!" Sally said loudly. "What if it's Charlie getting a letter because our parents died!"   
"I want to read it too!" Charlie Brown said furiously. "It's my letter!"  
"Get out, both of you." Uncle Neil said, panicking as he forced the letter back into the envelope.   
"I want to see the letter-"  
"It's my letter-"  
"OUT!" Uncle Neil roared. Sally and Charlie Brown ran out of the room as fast as their legs could carry them and Uncle Neil slammed the door behind them.  
Charlie Brown and Sally both listened to their aunt and uncle talking at the crack between the floor and the door.   
"Neil, what should we do?" Aunt Pat asked. "Surely we shouldn't tell them already?"   
"I don't know, Pat. Maybe we should." Uncle Neil replied. "We've let it go far enough as it is."  
"Think about Sally, she's still so young."   
"She and Charlie are both 10 now."   
"I wasn't expecting it to roll around so soon."   
"Neither was I." Uncle Neil let out a sigh. "We should..."   
After that, Uncle Neil spoke in more of a whisper, leaving Charlie Brown and Sally to only guess what he was saying.

* * *

 

That evening when he got home from work, Uncle Neil visited Charlie Brown in his bedroom. Charlie Brown lowered his book and looked up at him.   
"Where's my letter?" Charlie Brown asked. "Who was writing to me? And why did you and Aunt Pat panic when you saw it?"  
"Nobody was writing to you. It was a mistake." Uncle Neil snapped.   
"It was Joe Agate writing me a death threat, wasn't it?" Charlie Brown said sadly.  
"Does Joe Agate send you death threats?" Uncle Neil sounded surprised.  
"Not at the moment." Charlie Brown shrugged. "But what if he's started?"  
"It wasn't from Joe Agate, Charlie."  
"Thibault?"  
"Or Thibault." Uncle Neil added. "Everything's fine."  
Charlie Brown nodded, not inclined to believe his Uncle Neil.

* * *

 

The next morning, everyone was quiet and Uncle Neil and Aunt Pat kept exchanging glances. The usual click of the letterbox had Uncle Neil agitated and he practically jumped out of his seat before collecting the mail.   
"Pat! There's another one!" Uncle Neil shouted out.   
With a strangled cry, Aunt Pat leapt from her chair and dashed down the hall with Charlie Brown and Sally following closely behind. Just as they tried to look at the letter, Uncle Neil held it closely to his chest so that they couldn't.   
"Charlie, Sally, go to your rooms." He said calmly. But the sort of calm that was mixed with both terror and fury. They did as they were told and Snoopy followed Charlie Brown to his room.   
Charlie Brown paced around his room with Snoopy following. Someone knew that he didn't get his first letter. Or maybe they were trying to antagonise him by sending him more.   
"I have to find out why Uncle Neil doesn't want me to see those letters, Snoopy." Charlie Brown said determinedly. "And I've got a plan."

* * *

 

That next morning, Charlie Brown's alarm clock went off at six o'clock. Charlie Brown turned it off and got dressed quietly in his usual attire-black shorts and a yellow t-shirt with a black zigzag. Taking care not to wake his aunt, uncle, sister or dog, Charlie Brown crept downstairs. His ingenious plan was to wait outside for the postman and collect the post directly from him.   
So he opened the door and sat out on the doorstep. It was still dark outside. Charlie Brown closed his eyes briefly, but when he opened them, the sun was shining, birds were tweeting and the neighbourhood kids were playing. His eyes darted towards his watch-11:24am. He'd fallen asleep on his doorstep! What would his aunt and uncle say?!   
Charlie Brown stood up and knocked on the door, shaking like a leaf. Uncle Neil answered it and as soon as he saw who it was, threw his arms around Charlie Brown. The happy reunion didn't last long, however, as Uncle Neil called Aunt Pat over. Both of them shouted at Charlie Brown for worrying them for around half an hour... And then the post came with three more letters addressed to Charlie Brown.   
Aunt Pat and Uncle Neil spent that afternoon watching Sky News, sending Charlie Brown and Sally to their rooms again.

* * *

 

The next day was Friday and no fewer than twelve letters arrived for Charlie Brown. Not all of them though had come through the letterbox. Some had been pushed under the door, slotted through the sides and even forced through the window of the downstairs toilet. Uncle Neil stayed home from work again and again he and Aunt Pat watched the news wordlessly.

* * *

 

On Saturday, the number of letters for Charlie Brown had doubled. None of them made their way through the letterbox this time though. They were rolled up inside two dozen eggs that the confused milkman had left on the doorstep.  
Aunt Pat and Uncle Neil were confused also-they didn't have a milkman. So the whole day Uncle Neil spent on the phone, looking for someone to report the rogue milkman to.   
"I don't get it, Big Brother." Sally said, breaking the days long silence. "Who wants to talk to you this badly and why are Aunt Pat and Uncle Neil trying to stop it?"   
Charlie Brown didn't know. But he wanted so badly to find out.

* * *

 

The next day was Sunday. No post day, as Uncle Neil reminded everyone cheerfully. He whistled as he buttered his toast at the table. It was short lived however, as around thirty or forty letters-all addressed to Charlie Brown-came pelting out of the fireplace.   
"Charlie! Sally!" Uncle Neil shouted. "To your rooms!"   
Neither sibling dared talk back to Uncle Neil. He looked furious. Instead they complied with his orders and dashed to their bedrooms without so much as a word. Any attempt to go downstairs that day resulted in a glare from Uncle Neil. However, hearty meals and hourly glasses of water were left outside their rooms. And they were allowed to enter each other's rooms and go to the bathroom, but they weren't allowed to go downstairs. They could hear their aunt and uncle talking in almost a panicked way.

* * *

 

This continued into the next day, the Monday. When they attempted to come down for breakfast, the Brown siblings were sent back upstairs with a firm "Back to your rooms." From Aunt Pat. Half an hour later, a breakfast of beans on toast with a glass of orange juice was dumped outside their door.   
After a while, Sally walked into Charlie Brown's room, quite dramatically.   
"Oh I can't stand it, Big Brother!" She said exaggeratedly. "What's going on with Aunt Pat and Uncle Neil? Are they going to send us off to live with Aunt Carolyn?"   
"I hope not." Charlie Brown shuddered. That woman could eat and she was really fat. So however she could get anywhere-even between rooms in her house-was an absolute mystery to Charlie Brown.   
"They've been talking since yesterday and those letters are really freaking me out." Sally sighed. "Are they going to send us away to a doctor family?"   
"Adopted." Charlie Brown corrected. "And why would they? They've adopted us." He sighed. "I still think this isn't beyond Joe Agate and-or-Thibault-to send some kind of threat."  
"Big Brother, if they were threatening you, they'd it online." Sally pointed out.   
"Yeah, I guess." Charlie Brown shrugged and a thudding noise was heard from outside his bedroom door. And another. Charlie Brown got up off his bed and saw Aunt Pat about to place a glass of blackcurrant squash on the floor.   
"It's dinner time." She said curtly.   
Two dinners of jacket potato and cheese had been left on the floor. One for Charlie Brown and one for Sally. Sally walked over to the door.   
"Is that for me?" She asked.   
"I think so." Charlie Brown replied. He bent down to pick up the meals from the floor. Sally took the drinks glasses from Aunt Pat, who went downstairs immediately. Sally closed Charlie Brown's bedroom door with her hip and the two of them then ate in silence, listening to the muffled words of their aunt and uncle.   
At teatime, two more meals had been left at Charlie Brown's door. Almost identical meals of chicken nuggets, mashed potato and spaghetti hoops. And two more glasses of blackcurrant squash. Charlie Brown looked over at his clock as he sat down on his floor to eat his meal. 18:34. This was almost like a prison-except from all the TV Charlie Brown watched, he was fairly certain that prisoners left their cells at some point. The only time he and Sally could leave their rooms was to go to the toilet or to see each other.   
Sally took her meal to her room leaving Charlie Brown alone. After he'd finished his meal, he pulled out one of his baseballs and threw it against the wall, catching it. Over and over he did this until his aunt and uncle broke the silence at around half eleven at night.   
"Charlie! Sally!" Uncle Neil shouted. "Come down here!"  
Charlie Brown threw his baseball onto the bed and left his room. Sally left her room yawning.   
"What do they want, Big Brother?" Sally asked. She sounded almost frightened.   
"I don't know, Sally." Charlie Brown admitted.   
"I can't believe I missed all of Monday." Sally complained. "I could've been watching The Simpsons."  
Of course-it was Monday. That meant that tomorrow was Tuesday-Charlie Brown's eleventh birthday. He couldn't believe he'd almost missed it. The two Brown siblings made their way down to the living room where they were greeted by a solemn looking Aunt Pat and Uncle Neil.  
"We're so sorry we didn't tell you this sooner." Aunt Pat said gently. "But your parents are dead."   
"What do you mean they're dead?" Charlie Brown questioned. Sally was too much in shock to say anything. "Is that what those letters are about?"   
"Well... Yes." Uncle Neil nodded. "And no." He shook his head.   
"W-what do you mean?" Charlie Brown asked.   
"Your parents, kids, they died an awfully long time ago. Ten years ago, in fact." Aunt Pat sighed.   
"Ten years?!" Sally screamed. "But we've had letters!"  
"Old Mrs Figg wrote those." Uncle Neil muttered.   
"So we weren't abandoned?" Charlie Brown frowned. Maybe they were saying that his parents were dead to be kind. But why would telling two ten year olds that they were orphans be kind? Unless their parents really were dead.   
"Of course not, Charlie." Aunt Pat said. "Why would you think that?"   
Charlie Brown simply gave a shrug in response.   
"The letters coming reminded us of that and we wanted to keep your innocence for a little while longer." Uncle Neil said.  
Charlie Brown looked over at the clock. In about ten seconds, he'd have his worst birthday ever. Three. Two. One.   
BOOM.  
"What the heck was that?" Aunt Pat asked.   
"It sounds like someone's trying to break the door down." Uncle Neil frowned in thought.   
BOOM.  
There it was again. The loud noise.   
"Kids, get behind me." Uncle Neil said bravely. "Pat, you go and call the police."  
"Some birthday this is." Charlie Brown muttered.   
Snoopy came running into the living room, dressed as the World War I flying ace and began punching the air.   
Who is this guy? I can take him! I can take him! He thought.  
SMASH!  
It sounded like the door had either been broken in half or knocked off the hinges.   
"Kids, stay here." Uncle Neil said, bravely walking to the living room door and opened it.   
In the doorway stood a giant of a man, with a wild, tangled beard and a mess of shaggy hair covering almost his whole head and obscuring a lot of his face. Uncle Neil stepped back, Aunt Pat dropped the phone and Snoopy dropped to the ground at the sight of this giant.   
Play dead. That way he won't get me. Snoopy thought as the giant squeezed his way through the doorway and into the living room.  
"Couldn't get me a cup o' tea, could yeh?" The giant asked, looking at Uncle Neil and Aunt Pat in turn. "It's not been an easy journey." He strode over to the sofa and sat down. Aunt Pat nodded and ran out the door to the kitchen.   
Charlie Brown and Sally exchanged glances.   
"Charlie! Sally!" The giant said happily. "Lat time I saw you both, you was only babies, but I could never forget you two." Aunt Pat returned almost immediately with a cup of tea in a cup much too small for the giant, but he thanked her anyway. "Anyway-Charlie, a very happy birthday to yeh. As a matter o' fact, I got sommat for yeh." He reached into an inside pocket of his black overcoat and pulled out a slightly squashed box. "I mighta sat on it at some point-sorry 'bout that-but it'll taste alright." He handed the box to Charlie Brown.  
Charlie Brown took it, albeit hesitantly, and opened it. Inside was a large chocolate cake, iced in pink icing with the words Happy Birthday Charlie written in green icing. There were bald patches in some of the pink icing as it had stuck to the side of the box. Charlie Brown looked up at the giant and meant to say 'thank you', but ended up mouthing it instead.   
"Who are you and how do you know my children?" Uncle Neil asked.   
"True." The giant chuckled. "I haven't introduced meself yet. Rubeus Hagrid-keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts." He explained. "Bu' call me Hagrid, everyone does. Now, yeh'll know all about Hogwarts o' course."   
Charlie Brown and Sally shook their heads and Hagrid looked shocked.   
"We were just about to explain that to them." Aunt Pat said. Charlie Brown noticed that as soon as Hagrid said 'Hogwarts', his aunt and uncle seemed to relax.  
"Alrigh'." Hagrid nodded. "Mind if I help?" Uncle Neil and Aunt Pat shook their heads. "You're a wizard, Charlie." Hagrid said.   
"I'm a what?" Charlie Brown muttered.   
"An' Sally, yeh're a witch."   
There was a pause until Sally spoke up. "You mean I can do magic?"  
"You and yeh brother." Hagrid nodded, before turning to Aunt Pat and Uncle Neil. "You really not told them nothing?"  
"We didn't know how the kids would react." Uncle Neil sighed.   
"And yeh let the letters come, I see." Hagrid said, noting the letters on the table. He picked one up and handed it to Charlie Brown who opened it.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc, Chf Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

**Dear Mr Brown,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.**

**Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall   
Deputy Headmistress**

"What does it mean, they await my owl?" Charlie Brown asked, handing the letter to Sally.  
"Oh, that reminds me." Hagrid said, pulling-from yet another pocket-a real, live-and rather Ruffles looking-owl, a long quill and some parchment. He scribbled a note on the parchment which Charlie Brown could read upside down.

**Dear Mr Dumbledore,**   
**Given Charlie his letter.**   
**Taking him to buy his things tomorrow.**   
**Weather's horrible. Hope you're well.**   
**Hagrid**

Hagrid rolled up the note, gave it to the owl, and walked over to the door-the one he had bust down. Then he threw the owl out into the rain. Hagrid was right-the weather was horrible. Then he picked up the front door and put it back into its frame with great ease.   
"Why aren't I going to learn magic?" Sally folded her arms indignantly.   
"Yer too young, Sally." Hagrid replied. "Yeh'll be going nex' year."  
"So what's Hogwarts then?" Charlie Brown asked. "And what's going on?"  
"Charlie, Sally." Uncle Neil placed a hand on his nephew's shoulder. "Remember how I said your parents were dead?"   
Charlie Brown nodded. "Yes."   
"Well, they were murdered." Uncle Neil continued. "By a very bad wizard."  
"He wasn't just a bad wizard. He was as bad as you could go. No, worse. Worse than worse. His name was..." Hagrid gulped, but no words came out.  
"Voldemort." Aunt Pat offered.  
Hagrid nodded. "People are still scared o' that name, kids. Don't make me say it. Anyway, this wizard, You-Know-Who, about twenty years ago started looking for followers. Got some too. Some were afraid o' him, others just wanted a bit o' his power. He was getting that all right. Now those were dark days, kids. Dark days. Didn't know who ter trust and yeh didn't dare get friendly with strangers. Then terrible things happened and 'e started takin' over. O' course some stood up ter him. But he killed 'em horribly and one o' the only safe places left was Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of. He didn't dare try takin' the school-at least not just then anyway." He sighed.  
"Why do you call him You-Know-Who?" Sally asked.   
"Because people are afraid of this dark wizard, Sally, they say You-Know-Who so people are aware of who they are referring to." Uncle Neil explained.   
"But that's silly. You-Know-Who could be someone you're planning a party for and you don't want them to know." Sally folded her arms.   
"Right you are, Sally." Hagrid said. "Which is why some people call him He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."  
Sally frowned. "I think I prefer You-Know-Who."   
"So h-how did he kill our parents?" Charlie Brown asked.   
"Yer parents, yer mum an' dad were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew. Head Boy an' Head Girl at Hogwarts in their day! Suppose the myst'ry is why You-Know-Who never tried to get 'em on his side before. Probably knew they was too close ter Dumbledore ter want anything ter do with the Dark Side."  
"Like Star Wars?" Sally asked.  
"Star what?" Hagrid raised an eyebrow. "Anyway, maybe he thought he could persuade 'em. Maybe he just wanted 'em outta the way. All anyone knows is he turned up on the village you was living in on Halloween night in 2005. Charlie was just over a year old an' Sally, not even half a year old. He came ter yer house and he... He..."   
"He killed your parents." Uncle Neil said as Hagrid wiped his eyes with a large spotted handkerchief. "He tried to kill you too, Charlie."   
Charlie Brown looked horrified.  
"By then he was probably so dark, he just enjoyed killing." Aunt Pat shook her head.  
Uncle Neil nodded in agreement. "But he couldn't kill you, Charlie. And nobody knows why. But that's where the scar on your forehead really came from."  
Charlie Brown nodded because of course it did.  
"That there, Charlie, ain't no ordinary scar. It's what yeh get when a powerful an' evil curse gets yeh. Once You-Know-Who decided to kill someone, nobody lived. He took care o' the Bones, the Armstrongs, the Rogers, yeh, mum, yeh dad an' even yeh house-but not you. It didn't work on you. An' that's why yer famous, Charlie. You was only a baby an' you lived."  
"But what about me?" Sally asked as Charlie Brown thought about all Hagrid and Uncle Neil said.  
"Well, after the killing curse didn't work on yer brother, You-Know-Who disappeared. Vanished. That's the biggest myst'ry, see. He was only gettin' more an' more powerful. So why'd he go? Some think he died. I doubt he 'ad enough human in him left ter die. Some people who was on his side came back ter ours from kinda like trances. Others say he's biding his time, waiting' for the right time to come back. What most of us reckon is tha' he's still out there, lost his powers an' too weak to carry on. Somethin' happened that night he tried to kill yer brother. He woulda tried ter kill you too, Sally. But somethin' about yer brother stumped him. An' he disappeared. You survived tha' night too. Yer famous as well, Sally."   
"Me? Famous?" Sally smiled smugly, imagining the riches and having everyone knowing her name.   
"There ain't no one in our world who don't know the names Charlie and Sally Brown."   
While Hagrid had been speaking, Charlie Brown had been thinking. Thinking how could he possibly be a wizard? He'd spend seemingly his whole life being picked on by Joe Agate and Thibault-if he was really a wizard, why hadn't they been turned into warty toads every time they tried to give him a swirlie? If he really had defeated the dreariest sorcerer of all time, why had he always been used as their punching bag?  
"You've made a mistake. I'm not a wizard." Charlie Brown sighed.   
"Charles Brown, I can assure you with 100% certainty that you definitely are a wizard." Uncle Neil said. "Remember the boa constrictor incident? Pat and I have known long before that. We've known since the disappearing clothes incident. And Sally, we've known that you were a witch since the lightning from nowhere."   
"That's magic?" Sally frowned, thinking magic was all about people pulling rabbits out of top hats.  
"That's magic alright." Hagrid smiled back at the kids.   
Aunt Pat looked over at the kids. "Alright, it's two in the morning. I know a lot of exciting things have happened today, but you have to go to sleep now."  
"That's right." Hagrid agreed. "I hafta take you ter Diagon Alley in the mornin'."  
"Diagon Alley?" Charlie Brown raised an eyebrow.  
"It's like Oxford Street for wizards." Aunt Pat replied.  
"Aunt Pat! How do you know about the wizard stuff and Diagonally?" Sally asked.  
"Diagon Alley." Aunt Pat corrected. "And you forget my sister, your mother, was a witch-though I'm just a Muggle."  
"Muggle?"   
"It's what we call non magic folk." Hagrid said.  
"Right come on, up to bed." Aunt Pat said, ushering the kids upstairs. "Hagrid, you can sleep on the sofa with Snoopy, do you mind?"   
"Nah, sofa's just fine for me, Mrs Brown." Hagrid said. "G'night."  
"Good night to you too, Hagrid." Aunt Pat left the living room to Uncle Brown fussing over the front door.  
"I'll try my best to fix this when Charlie, Sally and Hagrid are out tomorrow." Uncle Neil sighed.   
"But for now, to bed." Aunt Pat said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although it followed the book fairly well, I still squished two chapters in one. I wasn't sure what to do with it, really. Next chapter we'll meet some of the Peanuts and some of the Hogwarts students.
> 
> And Snoopy will have more to do-though we won't be meeting Woodstock just yet.


	3. Welcome Back, Charlie Brown

Charlie Brown awoke early that morning. He was hardly unable to sleep and he knew Sally couldn't either-he heard her pacing her room almost the whole night.

There was suddenly a loud tapping noise and it jerked Charlie Brown awake.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Alright, I'm up." Charlie Brown mumbled to himself. He went to his window and opened the curtains to let the sunlight in. "Aaugh!" He cried out. A large tawny owl was rapping it's claws on Charlie Brown's window.

Aunt Pat, Uncle Neil and Sally all rushed into Charlie Brown's room.

"What is it, Charlie?" Aunt Pat asked.

"A-an owl!" Charlie Brown said in shock.

Uncle Neil walked over to the window to shoo the owl away. However the owl had other ideas, swooping through the window and through Charlie Brown's room and out his bedroom door. Charlie Brown followed it as it flew down the stairs and into the living room. Snoopy had opened the door and began jumping at the owl to try to catch it.

The owl dropped the newspaper on Hagrid, who didn't stir. Snoopy sneaked up on the owl, but Charlie Brown burst into the room just in time.

"Hagrid! There's an owl!" Charlie Brown said loudly. "There's an owl-"

"Pay him." Hagrid grunted.

"What?"

"He wants paying fer delivering the paper." Hagrid said. "Look in the pockets o' my coat."

Charlie Brown walked over to Hagrid's coat, draped over Aunt Pat's chair. He looked through the pockets, but Hagrid's coat seemed to be nothing but pockets. Charlie Brown pulled out a number of items before pulling out a handful of strange looking coins.

"Um... Hagrid?"

"Give him five Knuts." Hagrid said sleepily.

"Knuts?"

"The little bronze ones."

Charlie Brown counted out five of the little bronze coins and the owl held out its leg so he could put the money in a small leather pouch tied to it. The owl then flew to the window. Charlie Brown walked over, opened the window and the owl flew off.

"Alright, we'd best be off, Charlie. We've got lots ter do today." Hagrid said in a yawn as he sat upright and stretched. "We gotta get up ter London an' get yer stuff fer Hogwarts."

Sally walked into the room and looked at the odd looking coins.

"What's this?" She asked.

"Wizarding money. The little bronze ones are called Knuts, the silver ones are Sickles an' the hols ones are Galleons." Hagrid explained.

"Hagrid, how am I going to get my stuff for Hogwarts-and Sally too-if we don't have any wizard money?" Charlie Brown asked

"Don't you worry about that, Charlie." Hagrid said. "D'yeh think yer parents didn't leave yeh anything?"

"Uh..."

"They left you both a bank account in Gringotts."

"Gringotts?" Sally asked.

"The only Wizarding bank. And it's run by goblins."

"Goblins?!" The Brown siblings asked in unison.

"Yeah." Hagrid nodded. "So yeh'd be mad ter try'n rob it. Never mess with goblins, either o' yeh." He said sternly. "An' as a matter o' fact, I gotta visit Gringotts anyway. For Hogwarts business."

"Alright, breakfast!" Uncle Neil announced. Aunt Pat and Uncle Neil brought out breakfast for everyone and Uncle Neil turned on the TV.

"Sky News only, Neil." Aunt Pat said.

"I thought you'd gone off Kay Burley?"

"I dislike Victoria Derbeyshire, you know that."

"But that's just the name of the show."

"Still, all the newsreaders act all smug and snooty and I just can't be dealing with that."

"Fine, Kay Burley it is." Uncle Neil said with a slight sigh as Hagrid looked on curiously.

"Who-who's Kay Burley?" He asked.

"A newsreader." Uncle Neil replied, turning over to channel 501-Sky News.

"Novak Djokovic and Roger Federer are all set to play men's final at Wimbledon today. Meanwhile, Serena Williams is celebrating her victory in the women's final yesterday against Garbiñe Muguruza..."

"I'm sorry, what's Wimbledon and who are these people?"

"Oh, Wimbledon is a tennis tournament." Charlie Brown explained. "And those people are tennis players."

"It's the men's final today and yesterday the women played." Sally said.

"Tennis?" Hagrid questioned.

"It's a sport. My sport's baseball, but-" Charlie Brown began.

"Oh, we wizards have a sport too-Quidditch. It's played on brooms. Your father was a fine Quidditch player."

"Oh uh..."

"So Dad plays-played sports? How come you're so terrible at baseball then, Big Brother?" Sally asked smugly. Charlie Brown had no answer.

"Aunt Pat. Uncle Neil." Charlie Brown asked, after a period of silence.

"Yes, Charlie?" Uncle Neil asked, with a mouthful of scrambled egg.

"Why didn't you tell me and Sally that our parents were dead? Or that we were magic?" Charlie Brown questioned.

Uncle Neil nearly choked on his egg.

"Because we didn't want you to lose your innocence too young." Aunt Pat said.

"So why did you ignore us for a week?" Sally folded her arms.

"We weren't sure how we were going to go about telling you." Uncle Neil said. "We were discussing how and those letters kept coming and we knew we couldn't hide it from you forever."

"Well, yeh had good timin', didn't yeh?" Hagrid asked. He'd finished his food. "Started tell in' 'em right as I got 'ere."

"Yes." Uncle Neil said. "Oh look, is that the time? You all best be off to Diagon Alley."

"Blimey, yes!" Hagrid announced, standing up. "Come on. We don't wanna miss out." He squeezed out of the door and outside the house.

Charlie Brown and Sally went up after him and Snoopy followed.

You're not going on any adventure without me. Snoopy thought.

"Thank you, Mr and Mrs Brown, for a good breakfast an' a nice welcome." Hagrid said. "I'll have Charlie an' Sally back later on today."

"And Snoopy." Sally added.

"Oh an' yer Beagle." Hagrid added with a nod.

"It's fine, Hagrid. I need to fix this door anyway." Uncle Neil said.

"Have fun kids!" Aunt Pat called after them.

* * *

 

Charlie Brown had never been to London before. Well, he had, but at least not that a time that he could remember. And although Hagrid seemed to know where he was going, he wasn't used to going the ordinary, non magical way. He got stuck at the ticket barrier on the Underground and complained loudly about how slow and crowded the trains were. And in the street, people kept staring at them-a giant man, two preteens and a dog on his hind legs like a person-walking around London as if it were a perfectly normal thing to do. Charlie Brown though was just relieved that there was no rule against dogs getting on the Tube.

"See that, Charlie? Sally?" Hagrid chuckled, pointing at a rack of 'Boris Bikes' with chip and pin credit card terminal. "The things those Muggles think up, eh?"

"So, why would you be mad to try to rob Gringotts?" Sally asked.

"Spells, enchantments, dragons-you know, I'd actually like a dragon myself." Hagrid said with a shrug.

"Dragons?" Charlie Brown and Sally said in unison.

"So they say." Hagrid replied. "You still have your letter, Charlie?" He asked.

Charlie nodded and took the parchment envelope from his pocket.

"Good, there's a list of everything you need in there."

Charlie Brown looked in the envelope and found a second piece of paper he hadn't noticed before.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

SET BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beats and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Preservation by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"And we can buy all of this in London?" Charlie Brown snorted.

"O' course yeh can!" Hagrid said. "If yeh know where ter go." He came to a stop outside a grubby looking pub. "Well this is it. The Leaky Cauldron-it's a famous place."

"Are you sure this is it?" Sally asked. If Hagrid hadn't pointed it out, it would have gone unnoticed by they two. And it was going unnoticed by everyone passing by. Their eyes slid from the bookshop on one side to the record shop on the other. And so did Snoopy's.

Before Charlie Brown could say anything however, Hagrid had steered them all into the pub, which-considering it was supposed to be such a famous place-was very dark and shabby. A few old women were sat in the corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry and a man with in a top hat was talking to the barman, who was old and bald. The chatter seemed to stop when they walked in.

"Usual, Hagrid?" The barman asked, reaching for a glass.

"No, not today, Tom. I'm on official Hogwarts business." Hagrid said, patting the Brown children's shoulders.

"Blimey." Tom the barman peered at Charlie Brown. "Good Lord. Is this? No. It can't be." The Leaky Cauldron suddenly went quiet.

"Well bless my soul-it's Charlie Brown!" One of the old ladies cried out.

Tom the barman rushed over from behind the bar with tears in his eyes and took Charlie Brown's hand in his. "Welcome back, Charlie Brown." He looked over at Sally and took her hand in his other hand. "And you too, Sally Brown."

"He knows my name!" Sally squealed happily. Charlie Brown wasn't sure what to make of it all. Everyone was looking at him and-within a blink of his eyes-had surrounded him. With another blink, Charlie Brown found himself shaking hands with everyone in the Leaky Cauldron. On the other hand, Sally was loving the attention and Hagrid was beaming with pride.

"Doris Crockford, Mr Brown-I can't believe I'm meeting you at last."

"Such an honour to meet you both."

"So proud, Mr Brown."

"Mr Brown, Ms Brown, it's wonderful to finally meet you."

"I've always wanted to shake your hand-both of you."

"Delighted Ms Brown. And Mr Brown. Diggle's the name-Dedalus Diggle."

"I remember you-you bowed to me once in a shop." Charlie Brown said, casually, but Dedalus Diggle's top hat nearly fell off in his excitement.

"He remembers me!" Dedalus Diggle cried out happily.

The two siblings kept shaking hands until a young man made his way forward. He looked rather nervous and jumpy.

"Professor Quirrell!" Hagrid said happily. "Charlie, Sally, this is Professor Quirrell-he'll be teaching you in Hogwarts-well, maybe he'll be teaching you Sally."

"Why maybe?" Sally frowned.

Before she could get an answer, Professor Quirrell had started talking.

"Ch-Ch-Charlie B-Brown. S-S-Sally B-Brown." He stammered, taking their hands. "C-can't t-tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you."

"What do you teach?" Charlie Brown asked.

"D-Defence Against the D-D-Dark Arts." Professor Quirrell muttered, sounding like he didn't particularly want to talk about it. "N-not that you n-need it, eh, B-B-Browns?" He laughed nervously at his own terrible joke. "Y-You'll be p-picking up all your s-school equipment I suppose? I've g-got to p-pick up a new b-b-book on vampires myself." He looked terrified at the very thought.

However, Doris Crockford came back for more and gave way for everyone else. It took almost ten minutes to get away and they might not have if it wasn't for Snoopy doing his happy dance on the bar. Either people were enamoured with the dancing dog or disgusted they allowed a dog on the bar top.

"Aww, I was enjoying that." Sally moped. "Your stupid Beagle. Couldn't let me have one moment of fame, could he?"

"Sally, it was twenty minutes." Charlie Brown said incredulously.

"I'm afraid Charlie's right. Must get on, we have lots ter buy. Places ter go." Hagrid muttered as he led them out through the bar and out into a small walled courtyard where there was nothing but a dustbin and a few weeds.

"See, I told yeh you was famous. Even Professor Quirrell was tremblin' to meet you-mind, he's usually tremblin' anyway."

"Why?" Sally asked as Snoopy followed them outside, using it as a cane and acting like a snooty posh person

"Well, he took a year off ter get some experience and they say he met vampires an' had a nasty experience with a hag... Never been the same since." Hagrid replied. "Scared o' the students an' his subject. Where's me umbrella?" He took one look at Snoopy and took his umbrella off the dog, who shook his fist in anger at the giant, complaining all the while.

 _Hey! I was using that!_ He complained.

"Oh, quiet down, you." Hagrid said. "Now let's see-two up... Three across..." He muttered, counting the bricks in the wall above the dustbin. "Alright, stand back." He tapped the wall three times with the point of his umbrella. The brick he touched quivered and wiggled and a small hole appeared, growing wider and in the blink of an eye, they were facing a large archway to a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight. Even Snoopy's eyes widened.

 _Sign me up to study magic_. The beagle thought.

"Charlie. Sally. Snoopy." Hagrid beamed. "Welcome to Diagon Alley. Now come on. Let's get yeh money first."

Diagon Alley was not like either of them expected. There was a shop selling cauldrons an apothecary, a shop selling broomsticks, since several kids about Charlie Brown and Sally's age had their noses pressed against the glass.

"Look! It's a Nimbus Two Thousands!" One of the boys said.

"It's the fastest broom ever!" One of the girls said.

A low hoot came from a dark shop with the sign Eeylops Owl Emporium-Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown and Snowy.

There were shops selling robes, telescopes, books, quills, sweets, globes, ice cream, pets... Everything really.

"Here we are. Gringotts." Hagrid announced. Nether Charlie Brown or Sally had noticed, but they had reached a snowy white building which towered over the other little shops. Standing behind its bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold was...

"Yeah, that's a goblin." Hagrid said quietly as they walked up the white stone steps towards him. The goblin was roughly Snoopy's height.

"No dogs allowed." The goblin said. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed geared and as Charlie Brown noticed, very long feet and fingers.

 _Why no dogs allowed? Just because I'm a different species! You're not human either!_ Snoopy went mad again, shaking his fist at the goblin and chattering at him, before Hagrid picked him up.

"Sorry 'bout that." He reached in one of his pockets and took out a dog lead and attached it to Snoopy's collar, handing it over to Charlie Brown, who took it.

Charlie Brown descended the steps and tied the lead to a nearby bollard.

"Sorry Snoopy. But you heard him, no dogs allowed." Charlie Brown sighed as he rejoined Hagrid and Sally. Snoopy continued his angry tirade, the goblin simply stared at him.

The three then made it to a second pair of doors-silver, this time-with words engraved upon them.

ENTER STRANGER, BUT TAKE HEED

OF WHAT AWAITS THE SIN OF GREED,

FOR THOSE WHO TAKE, BUT DO NOT EARN,

MUST PAY DEARLY IN THEIR TURN.

SO IF YOU SEEK BENEATH OUR FLOORS

A TREASURE THAT WAS NEVER YOURS,

THIEF, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, BEWARE

OF FINDING MORE THAN TREASURE THERE.

"Like I said before." Hagrid said. "Yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it."

A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and into a vast marble hall. There were about a hundred or more goblins at a long counter weighing and counting coins and more doors than any of them could count. Fortunately, Hagrid simply led them to a free goblin at the counter.

"Mornin'." Hagrid said with a nod. "We've come to take some money from Charlie and Sally Brown's safe."

"You have the key, sir?" The goblin asked.

"I got it somewhere." Hagrid said, rummaging through the pockets of his coat. After a short while, he pulled out a tiny golden key. "Here it is." He said, handing it over to the goblin who inspected it carefully.

"Yes. That seems to be in order."

"I've also got a letter here from Professor Albus Dumbledore about vault seven hundred and thirteen."

The goblin took the letter and read over it carefully.

"Very well." He handed the letter back to Hagrid. "I shall have someone take you down to both vaults. Griphook!"

Griphook was yet another goblin. The trio followed Griphook down to one of the doors leading out of the hall. As they did, Sally found it for to complain.

"Wait, both vaults?" Sally asked indignantly. "I have to share with my brother?"

"Well, yer parents died before they could open an account for you, Sally. So it's a joint account for both o' yeh." Hagrid explained.

Sally huffed and folded her arms.

Charlie Brown, however, was more curious about vault seven hundred and thirteen. "Hey Hagrid. What's in vault seven hundred and thirteen?" He asked.

"Can't tell yeh that." Hagrid replied mysteriously. "Can't tell either o' yeh. Very top secret Hogwarts business. Dumbledore's trusted me more'n my job's worth ter tell yeh that."

Charlie Brown was both satisfied and unsatisfied with Hagrid's answer.

Griphook held the door open for them. Charlie Brown had expected more marble, but was surprised when they ended up in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped downwards and there were little railway tracks on the floor.

* * *

 

Out in Diagon Alley, Snoopy was pulling on the lead and throwing a strop. Eventually, after much tugging, he managed to free himself by unclipping the lead. He began to look around at all the shops-Ollivanders, Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, Broomstix, Magical Menagerie, but Eeylops Owl Emporium caught his eye.


	4. Meet Woodstock, Charlie Brown!

Hagrid had taken Charlie Brown and Sally to get their Wizarding money and on the way they'd stopped off at Vault 713. There, Hagrid had picked up a small parcel and told the kids that they were better off not knowing what it was.

Back outside, Charlie Brown looked for Snoopy only to find that he wasn't where he was left.

"Snoopy!" Charlie Brown called out. "Snoopy!"

"Only _your_ stupid beagle could get lost like this after you tied him to a bollard." Sally huffed, folding her arms.

"Oh Charlie, I'm sure Snoopy can't have gone far." Hagrid said. "We jus'..."

Almost as soon as he began, Hagrid was cut off by the manager of Eeylops Owl Emporium chasing Snoopy from his store.

"Big Brother, your beagle's in trouble." Sally said smugly.

"Aaugh! Snoopy!" Charlie Brown pursued Snoopy down Diagon Alley and to the Magical Menagerie. Snoopy ran inside and Charlie Brown rushed in after him.

Inside the pet shop, Charlie Brown looked around in awe. There were animals he'd never seen before as well as those he had such as cats and rats and toads. He stood there looking around before remembering about Snoopy, his dog.

"Snoopy!" Charlie Brown called out.

Snoopy had stopped in front of a cage with a small yellow bird inside and they almost seemed to be... Talking to one another.

"Snoopy?" Charlie Brown walked over to his dog.

"III IIIII III IIIII II I II" The bird chattered.

Snoopy chattered back to the bird before turning to Charlie Brown and pointing at it.

"No, Snoopy, I'm not getting you a bird. You'd just eat it or something."

Snoopy looked pleadingly at Charlie Brown.

"I said no, Snoopy!"

Snoopy got down on his knees and begged at Charlie Brown's feet. He put his hand (paw?) in front of his eyes and made sobbing noises.

Charlie Brown let out a low growl, looking at his dog and then at the little yellow bird. He sighed and approached the manager.

"Excuse me, how much for the little yellow bird?"

Minutes later, Charlie Brown emerged from the pet shop carrying a cage with the little yellow bird in it and Snoopy walking beside him.

Sally and Hagrid looked surprised.

"Big Brother, you bought a _bird_?" Sally asked incredulously.

"Snoopy made me!" Charlie Brown replied defensively. Snoopy smirked and nodded.

"Alrigh', well, how about we go an' get yer uniform?" Hagrid asked as he began to walk towards Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

"What about me?!" Sally asked.

"You can look after Snoopy's pet bird." Charlie Brown offered Sally the birdcage and she took it, albeit reluctantly.

" _Snoopy's_ pet bird." Sally sneered. "You have Snoopy and Snoopy has this bird, why don't _I_ get a pet?!" She whined.

"We can go an' get yeh a pet if yeh want, Sally." Hagrid offered. "Charlie, mind goin' in yerself?"

"No, I-I can go and get my own robes."

"Alrigh', we'll take Snoopy an' yer bird with us." Hagrid said, taking Sally back down to the Magical Menagerie.

Charlie Brown entered Madam Malkin's shop alone and feeling nervous.

Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.

"Hogwarts, dear?" She asked.

Charlie Brown nodded.

"Got the lot here-a young woman being fitted up just now, in fact."

In the back of the shop, a girl with a rounded face, black hair and lines by her eyes was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up her long black robes.

Charlie Brown stood on the stool next to her as Madam Malkin slipped a long robe over his head and pinned it the right length.

Charlie Brown looked over at the girl again.

"Hello." The girl said. "Are you going to Hogwarts too?"

"Yes." Charlie Brown replied.

"My father's next door buying my books." She said. "Have you got _your_ books?"

"Uh-no." Charlie Brown said.

"You don't sound very confident." The girl raised an eyebrow. "I bet you'll be in Hufflepuff. Not that there's anything wrong with Hufflepuff, it's just the people there seem to be bland. I think I'll be in Ravenclaw. Either Ravenclaw or Slytherin."

"Mmn." Charlie Brown grunted.

"Do you _not_ like talking or something?" The girl asked. "I can help with that. My diagnosis is that you have glossophobia. The fear of speaking in public. To overcome this fear, I recommend you imagine everyone you speak to in their underwear." She smiled, looking pleased with herself. "That'll be five Knuts, please."

"Five Knuts?" Charlie Brown frowned.

"Yes, five Knuts. Knuts are the little bronze coins." The girl replied, getting slightly irritated. "Are you Muggleborn or something?"

"No." Charlie Brown answered. Though he had been brought up by muggles, his actual biological parents were a witch and a wizard.

"I get it. You're just a blockhead failure face in general." The girl smirked. "You'd better watch out that they don't throw you out of Hogwarts. I hear that everyone who gets expelled from Hogwarts gets an automatic ticket to _Azkaban_."

Charlie Brown wasn't sure what Azkaban was, but judging by the way the girl said it, it wasn't good.

"Okay."

"So what's your name, or do I have to keep calling you Blockhead?"

"Okay, that's you done, dear." Madam Malkin said before Charlie Brown could reply.

Charlie Brown nodded and stepped down from the footstool.

"I'll see you at Hogwarts then, shall I?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, I suppose." Charlie Brown replied before going to pay for his robes.

* * *

Charlie Brown was quiet as he ate the ice cream Hagrid had bought him. Sally, on the other hand, talked non stop.

"And it was so cool, Big Brother! They had colour changing ink!" She said excitedly.

Charlie Brown gave a monosyllabic grunt and a noncommittal shrug.

"Blimey, Charlie, yeh been quiet since yeh came from Madam Malkin's. Y'alright, aren't yeh?" Hagrid asked.

"What's Hufflepuff? And Ravenclaw? And Slytherin?" Charlie Brown asked.

"School houses. There's four. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin."

"Was Vol-uh... You-Know-Who in Slytherin?" Sally asked.

"Yup. Years an' years ago." Hagrid nodded.

"And he turned bad." Charlie Brown said.

"Yes he did." Hagrid checked Charlie's list. "Come on. We better get yeh books."

Hagrid led the children and Snoopy to Flourish and Blotts.

"Wait here with the bird, Snoopy. Don't eat him." Charlie Brown handed the birdcage to Snoopy before walking in.

Snoopy put the birdcage on the floor and looked at the bird.

"III II IIIII III II I II IIII" The bird chattered.

 _You're a magic bird. What kind of magic can you do then?_ Snoopy wondered to himself.

"IIIII II II II I III I"

 _Oh, you don't do magic yourself, you're just a familiar_. Snoopy nodded and sat down, looking at the little yellow bird.

"IIIII II III I II"

_So what type of bird are you?_

The bird shrugged.

_Do you have a name?_

The bird nodded. "II IIII II II"

_Okay, nice to meet you too. I'm Snoopy._

"III I II"

* * *

Inside the shop, Charlie Brown couldn't tear himself away from the books. Shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones, books bound with leather and books so heavy that Charlie Brown couldn't lift them. There were books the size of postage stamps and books the likes of which he'd never seen before with strange symbols and of course, books with nothing in them-Charlie Brown figured they were journals.

Hagrid helped the amazed and speechless Charlie Brown buy all the books on his list and even Sally got to buy herself a wizard novel. After that, they went to Potage's Cauldron shop to buy a cauldron, Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment for scales and a telescope and finally to the apothecary for basic potion ingredients. Charlie Brown and Hagrid went through the list of potions ingredients that Charlie Brown needed, while Sally looked around. She noticed miniscule glittery black beetle eyes were five knuts a scoop and that unicorn horns were twenty one galleons each. Wait-unicorn horns?

"Unicorns are real?" Sally asked loudly. "Really real?"

"Of course they are, Sally Brown!" The man behind the counter said.

"That's so cool!" Sally squealed.

Outside the apothecary, Hagrid checked Charlie Brown's list once again.

"Just yer wand left."

"You get a wand, Big Brother?" Sally asked.

"Yeh'll be gettin' a want next year, Sally." Hagrid said. "But fer now, we're goin' to Ollivanders for a wand for Charlie."


	5. It's Your Wand, Charlie Brown!

The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read 'Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC'. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as Charlie Brown and Hagrid stepped inside; Sally was asked to stay outside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a tiny spindly chair which Hagrid sat on to wait. Charlie Brown felt strange, as though he had entered a very strict library. He swallowed a lot of new questions which had just occurred to him and looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled right up to the ceiling.

"Good afternoon." Said a soft voice that made Charlie Brown jump. An old man was standing behind him.

"Um, hello." Charlie Brown greeted in return. Awkwardly.

"Ah yes." The man said. "I thought I'd be seeing you soon, Charlie Brown." It wasn't a question. It was a statement. A statement that freaked Charlie Brown out slightly. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long. Swishy. Made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

Mr Ollivander moved closer to Charlie Brown, who wished that the man would just blink. His staring was getting to be extremely creepy.

"Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it, it's really the wand that chooses the wizard."

"Um..." Charlie Brown was about to say something when Mr Ollivander touched the scar on Charlie Brown's forehead, making Charlie Brown feel very creeped out.

"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did that." He said. "Thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Powerful wand. Very powerful and in the wrong hands... Well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do..."

Much to Charlie Brown's relief, Mr Ollivander spotted Hagrid. "Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid-It's nice to see you again! Oak, sixteen inches, rather bendy, wasn't it?"

"It was, sir, yes." Hagrid said, standing up.

"Good wand, that one. But I suppose they snapped it in half when you got expelled?" Mr Ollivander asked, suddenly sounding stern.

"Um. Yes. They did." Hagrid said. "I've still got the pieces though." He added.

"But you don't _use_ them?" Mr Ollivander asked.

"Oh no, sir."Hagrid said quickly. Charlie Brown noticed Hagrid grabbed his pink umbrella tightly.

Mr Ollivander turned his attention back to Charlie Brown. "Well, well, well, Charlie Brown, let me see." He pulled a long tape measure from his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"I'm right handed?" Charlie Brown said.

"Hold out your arm." Mr Ollivander said. Charlie Brown lifted his right arm. "That's it." He then measured Charlie Brown in every way Charlie Brown knew possible-and some he didn't know was possible.

"Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr Brown. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers and heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are quite the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

That was when Charlie Brown realised that the tape measure was measuring him on its own. Mr Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.

"That will do." He said. The tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr Brown. Try this one. Beachwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."

Charlie Brown took the wand and felt like an idiot waving it around. Mr Ollivander snatched the wand almost instantly. "No, no. That won't do. Try this one; maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy." Charlie Brown took the wand, but again, it was snatched by Mr Ollivander before he had the chance to do anything with it. "Here, try this one instead. Ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches. Quite springy. Go on, try it."

Charlie Brown took the wand. He had no idea what Mr Ollivander was looking for. As the pile of tried out wands grew higher, the happier the old man seemed to become.

"Tricky customer, eh?" He chuckled. "Not to worry, we'll find you the perfect match somewhere. I wonder..." He muttered to himself. "Yes. Why not?" He took another box off the shelf. "It's an unusual combination, holly and phoenix feather. It's eleven inches, nice and supple." He offered Charlie Brown the wand.

Charlie Brown, by now feeling like a failure because none of the wands worked for him, took the wand, figuring it would be the same as all the other wands. But when he took it, he felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He swished the wand from side to side and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end, like a firework, to Charlie Brown's delight.

Mr Ollivander was clearly delighted too. "Oh bravo! Yes indeed! We've found your match!" He suddenly sobered up. "Well, how curious." He said, taking Charlie Brown's wand. He put it back in the box.

"What is? Curious?" Charlie brown asked, observing the old man.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr Brown." Mr Ollivander said. "Every single one. And it just so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather. Just one other feather. It is very curious then that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar."

Charlie Brown's eyes widened. "Oh. Um..."

"Yes. Thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, Mr Brown. I think we must expect great things from you. After all, He Who Must Not Be Named did great things. Terrible things, but great."

Charlie Brown wasn't sure he liked Mr Ollivander too much. He simply took his wand, paid seven galleons for it and left, Mr Ollivander bowing them from his shop.

"Are you okay, Big Brother?" Sally asked. "Did you get your wand?"

Charlie Brown said nothing as he, Hagrid, Sally and Snoopy made their way through Diagon Alley, Sally carrying the birdcage. They walked back through the wall and back through the Leaky Cauldron, which was now empty. Charlie Brown didn't even speak when people were staring at them going through the Underground carrying their funny shaped packages and the birdcage with the little yellow bird of indeterminate breed. Up another escalator into Paddington station-Charlie Brown only realised where he was when Sally grabbed his arm and shook it.

"Big Brother, are you alright? You're spaced out." She said.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine." Charlie Brown said. He wasn't sure he could explain it to her. He'd just had the weirdest birthday of his life. All the magic stuff.

"You sure yer alright?" Hagrid asked. "Yeh've been very quiet."

"I don't know." Charlie Brown said. "Everyone thinks I'm so special." He said. "Everyone in the Leaky Cauldron, Professor Quirrell, Mr Ollivander... I don't know. I'm just a kid. A kid who doesn't know anything about magic."

"But that's what Hogwarts is for!" Hagrid argued. "Everyone starts at the beginning there. "Yeh'll be fine there."

"I'm famous." Charlie Brown said. "But all I've ever been my whole life is Charlie Brown. And to make it worse, I can't even remember what I'm famous for."

"Don't worry about that, Big Brother, just remember that you're famous!" Sally said brightly.

"I know yeh'll have a great time at Hogwarts." Hagrid said. "I had a great time there. I still do." He handed Charlie Brown an envelope from his pocket.

"What's that, Hagrid?" Charlie Brown asked.

"That's yer ticket fer Hogwarts." Hagrid said. "First o' September. King's Cross Station. It's all on yer ticket. I'll see yeh soon, Charlie. And Sally, I'll see yeh next year."

"You're leaving?" Charlie Brown asked.

"Yeh have the go back to yer aunt an yer uncle." Hagrid said. "But I'll see yeh in a few weeks."

Hagrid helped Charlie Brown and Sally onto the train with their items and bird. They took their seats and the train pulled out of the station. Charlie Brown looked out the window to see Hagrid, but Hagrid had already gone. Charlie Brown sat back down in his seat opposite his sister and his dog.

**Author's Note:**

> It's essentially Harry Potter but with Peanuts characters. I didn't want Charlie Brown and Sally's aunt and uncle to be neglectful-why be neglectful of two children when they have none of their own? They are based on my own Aunt Pat Brown and Uncle Neil Brown.  
> For ease, everyone's British in this story since the Americans have a magic school of their own and we don't know much about it. Also I've taken some liberties with the ages and it's set in the present day-well, 2015.  
> I didn't think it'd be realistic that Charlie Brown knows any of the Peanuts yet-since they'll all be witches and wizards too-so they'll all meet at Hogwarts. But not all of them will be muggleborns. So... Yeah.


End file.
